militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
58th Airlift Squadron
The 58th Airlift Squadron (58 AS) is part of the 97th Air Mobility Wing at Altus Air Force Base, Oklahoma. It operates C-17 Globemaster III aircraft training pilots for airlift and airdrop operations. Mission The 58 AS is responsible for providing pilot and loadmaster initial qualification and advanced upgrades for all United States active duty, reserve, and guard units. History The 58th conducted aerial transportation in Pacific Theater, and participated in the airborne assault on Nadzab, New Guinea, on 5 September 1943 during World War II. The 58th provided global airlift from, 1966–1971 and 1977–1993. It has conducted C-17 aircrew training since 1996. Lineage * Constituted as 58 Troop Carrier Squadron on 12 November 1942 : Activated on 18 November 1942 : Inactivated on 25 March 1946 * Activated in the Reserve on 28 June 1947 : Redesignated as 58 Troop Carrier Squadron, Medium, on 27 June 1949 : Inactivated on 3 October 1950 * Redesignated as 58 Military Airlift Squadron, Special, and activated, on 27 December 1965 : Organized on 8 January 1966, absorbing personnel and equipment of 7th Air Transport Squadron, Special : Redesignated as 58 Military Airlift Squadron on 8 January 1967 : Inactivated on 15 August 1971 * Activated on 1 September 1977 : Redesignated as 58 Airlift Squadron on 1 June 1992 : Inactivated on 1 October 1993. Activated on 30 January 1996. Assignments * 375th Troop Carrier Group, 18 November 1942 – 25 March 1946 * Eleventh Air Force, 28 June 1947 * 375th Troop Carrier Group, 30 September 1947 – 3 October 1950 * Military Air Transport Service (later, Military Airlift Command), 27 December 1965 (58th MAS) * 63d Military Airlift Wing, 8 January 1966 * 436th Military Airlift Wing, 1 July 1966 – 15 August 1971 * 435th Tactical Airlift Wing, 1 September 1977 * 322d Airlift Division, 23 June 1978 * 608th Military Airlift Group, 1 August 1983 * 86th Operations Group, 1 June 1992 – 1 October 1993 * 97th Operations Group, 30 January 1996–Present Bases stationed * Bowman Field, KY, 18 November 1942 * Sedalia AAFld, MO, 24 January 1943 * Laurinburg-Maxton AAB, NC, 6 May 1943 * Baer Field, IN, 1–17 June 1943 * Port Moresby, New Guinea, c. 10 July 1943 * Dobodura, New Guinea, 19 August 1943 * Port Moresby, New Guinea, 21 December 1943 * Nadzab, New Guinea, 22 April 1944 * Biak, 25 September 1944 * San Jose, Mindoro, 1 March 1945 * Porac, Luzon, 20 May 1945 * Okinawa, 20 August 1945 * Tachikawa, Japan, c. 20 September 1945 – 25 March 1946 * Youngstown Muni Airport, OH, 28 June 1947 * Greater Pittsburgh Airport, PA, 27 June 1949 – 3 October 1950 * Robins AFB, GA, 8 January 1966 – 15 August 1971 * Ramstein AB, Germany, 1 September 1977 – 1 October 1993 * Altus AFB, OK, 30 January 1996–Present Aircraft *C-47 Skytrain (1942–1945) *B-17 Flying Fortress (1944) *C-46 Commando (1944–1946, 1949–1950) *AT-6 Harvard II (1948) *AT-11 Kansas (1948) *C-124 Globemaster II (1966–1967) *C-141 Starlifter (1967–1971) *VC-140 (1977–1986) *VC-135 (1977–1993) *CT-39 Sabreliner (1978–1983) *C-12 Huron (1978–1993) *C-21 (1984–1993) *C-20 (1987–1993) *T-43 (1988–1993) *C-17 Globemaster III (1996–Present) Operations *World War II References *USAF 58th Airlift Squadron History *58th Airlift Squadron Fact Sheet External links Category:Military units and formations in Oklahoma Airlift 0058